Janja (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Janja is a male spotted hyena. He is the leader of a small clan of hyenas that resides in the Outlands. He is one of the two secondary antagonists of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands (behind One-Eye). The events after "All Hope is...Lost?", he reformed and became a recurring character. Appearance Janja is an ashen-gray hyena with a lighter underbelly and darker spots along his back. His mane is spiked back, and there is a notch in his left ear. Unlike his clan, whose tails are all black, the underside of Janja's tail is gray. Janja and the rest of his clan don't appear to be fully grown, as they are only slightly bigger than a lion cub. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy and selfish leader with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. Janja is unforgiving to his minions and mercilessly mocks them in front of the clan, refusing to believe their excuses and stories. This is likely because his minions are not his friends; they are simply a means to an end, for Janja is crafty and uses his clan mates to do his dirty work for him. Despite his ruthless ambitions and sharp intellect, Janja is also a bit of a coward, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor, and he is known to promptly turn tail and run when faced with a fair fight. After the events of All Hope is...Lost?, Janja is shown to become kinder since his reformation. He has also become honest. History Backstory Coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Orphans, Janja and his clan are driven out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard after trying to take a Zebra. In The Pride Land Games (Part 1-5), Janja join the Pride Land Games. In Team Play, Janja and several other clan members was about to attack a baby antelope and Duma until the lion guard scared them away. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Coming soon! Relationships Scar Coming soon! Kion Coming soon! Jasiri At first Janja hated Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind. However after his reformation in the episode All Hope is...Lost, Jasiri has become the girlfriend of Janja and he cares greatly for her well being. The two get along well, as the two are fairly intimate with each other. Family 'Mother: 'Shenzi 'Father: '''Unnamed '''Girlfriend: 'Jasiri Trivia * Janja is very confused about his feelings for Jasiri. * Janja has a fear of scorpions Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Leaders Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Reformed Characters